The Growth
by blakes8th
Summary: A more up-beat ending to 'A death in the family'. Just a silly little short which got in my head and wouldn't go away.


The Growth

Disclaimer; New tricks isn't mine, just in case anyone was in doubt.

This is a little bit of fun which popped into my head while watching 'A death in the family'.

"TO JACK!" Gerry stood, and toasted his friend, "May France bring you all the peace and quiet we've been keeping you from for the last eight years."

"Jack." The others all chorused, raising their glasses, even Brian, who knew the truth of Jack's sudden desire to leave them drank the toast, keeping up the show for his friend. It was a small but cosy party, just Jack, Brian, Gerry, Sandra and Rob Strickland. It was unusual for Strickland to join them for more than a quick drink, but the events of the day had pulled him in with the little 'family'. Standing toe to toe with Stephen Fisher had endeared him to the team, if only for a while.

They laughed and joked for a while, reminiscing about the years they had spent as a team, until in a moment of quiet, Jack had decided to broach the subject that had been bothering him for a while.

"Since I no longer work for UCOS, that means I can't get bollocked for saying the wrong thing anymore. Right?" He looked at Sandra. She nodded, warily.

"Yes. Why?" She asked.

"I have a question." He told them, Sandra looked worried, Brian and Gerry shot each other a look of puzzlement. Robert glanced from one person to another, not usually being privy to their off-duty antics, he wasn't sure what to expect.

"Go on." Sandra prompted, taking a drink of her wine. Jack smiled at her, then turned his attention to Strickland.

"What's with the beard?" He asked, his face remaining completely impassive, Sandra spluttered on her drink, while Gerry and Brian froze in place, staring at their friend. Robert just smiled.

"You know I was off work last week?" He inquired. The others nodded.

"It was quiet." Gerry dead panned. Brian grinned. Sandra made a hushing gesture, but couldn't keep the smile off her face. Robert continued.

"I actually got to have my children to myself for a whole week, they wanted to go camping, so I took them to the Savernake. When we go camping I usually take my electric razor and charge it in the car as we drive to different places. This time I forgot to take it." He took a drink of his pint, "After five days, I had a pretty good growth, so I just trimmed it up, I havn't had a full beard before, thought I might as well give it a go." He stopped and realised they were all staring at him like he had grown a second head. "What? I'm not going to bite your head off for asking a simple question."

"I grew a beard once." Brian said to no-one in particular. "Esther made me get rid of it. Said it was like kissing a brillo pad."

"I know that feeling." Gerry laughed. "When Amelia was little I spent months growing the perfect tash, neither of my girls would let me kiss them goodnight 'cause the said it was itchy, and Jayne told me it looked like a bad fake because it was a different colour than my hair." Sandra laughed. Jack looked in her direction.

"What about you?" She fluttered her eye lids and put on a gruff voice,

"I've never had a beard." She replied, making them all laugh.

"No, you fool," Jack smiled. "Do you like a man with a growth or without?" She thought for a moment.

"I don't know, I don't think I've ever kissed a man with a moustache or beard. I suppose it depends on how coarse the beard is."

"Well here is your chance to find out." Jack winked, Sandra flushed bright red.

"Jack. I think you're pushing it a bit." She said sternly. Jack shrugged.

"Sack me." He told her, a smile on his face. Brian and Gerry chuckled. Sandra looked at her boss. He seemed to be enjoying the moment as well. She looked at him, a question in her eyes.

"Touch it if you want to, I don't mind." He told her shrugging. She raised her hand and lightly stroked his jawline with the back of her fingers.

"It's quite soft actually." She told them.

"Ahh, but the lips are much more sensitive than the hands." Gerry quipped, his eyes glittering with mischief. Brian and Jack both chuckled. Sandra flushed. She knew a challenge when she heard one. She glanced at Robert, his eyes were twinkling, he had picked up on the challenge as well, and he was obviously game for a laugh. She gave a theatrical sigh.

"Oh, if I must." She huffed, before taking Robert's face in her hands and placing a kiss on his lips, not a peck, or quick smooch, but a full blooded snog, which Robert returned with equal vigour. After a few moments she pulled away, licking her lips, she picked up her wine and took a sip. Robert went back to his pint as though nothing had happened. Sandra nearly cracked up when she saw the look on her 'boys' faces, they all looked as though they had been slapped. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mmmmnn, not bad. But I don't have a basis for comparison." She stated, totally matter-of-fact.

"I'll have to shave it off, so you can compare, with or without." He agreed, fighting to keep a straight face. "So, who want's another drink?"

Finis.


End file.
